CCG: Blaze of Glory
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 130 |pack = 9 |box = 30 }} Blaze of Glory was an expansion set released in for the series of Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. The set focused heavily on combat with the introduction of the "Tactics" side deck which expanded greatly the game play between ships during combat. Additionally much attention was given to the Klingon affiliation, which gained bat'leths, d'k tahgs, and mek'leths in game play. The set also greatly enhanced players ability to capture opponent's ships and personnel. Blaze of Glory was also the first set to offer foil cards. The expansion set of 130 cards contained fifty Rare, forty Uncommon, and forty Common cards, eighteen foils and was sold in nine-card booster packs. It proved to be the most popular expansion sets with players to be released for the First Edition with the complete printing being sold in less time than any other expansion set. Artifacts * Sword of Kahless Dilemmas * Chula: The Abyss * Chula: The Lights * Drumhead * Ferengi Ingenuity * Gravimetric Distortion * Hazardous Duty * New Essentialists * Stellar Flare * Under Fire Doorways * Battle Bridge Door * Holding Cell Door Equipment * Bat'leth * D'k tahg * Kar'takin * Klingon Disruptor Rifle * Mek'leth * Romulan Disruptor Rifle * Starfleet Type-1 Phaser Events * Defense System Upgrade * Dial Martok for Murder * E-Band Emissions * Engage Shuttle Operations: Dominion * Fajo's Gallery * The Big Picture * Torture Incidents * Access Denied * Blood Oath * Captured * Intruder Alert! * Long Live the Queen * Prisoner Exchange * Scanner Interference * Sniper * Ultimatum Interrupts * Attack Pattern Delta * Counterintelligence * Inside Operation * Outgunned * Phaser Array Power Cell * Prisoner Escort * The Guardian * The Wake of the Borg * Victory is Life Missions * A Good Day To Live * Bat'leth Tournament * Chart Stellar Cluster Objectives * Commandeer Ship * Examine Singularity * Impersonate Captive * Prepare the Prisoner Personnel Bajoran * Furel * Lupaza * Riker Wil * Ro Laren Cardassian * * Dolak * Elim * Gul Madred Dominion * Duran'Adar * Gelnon * Ixtana'Rax * Kudak'Etan * Lamat'Ukan * Odo Founder * Oken'alak * Umat'Adan Federation * Admiral Ross * Donald Varley * Enrique Muniz * Ilon Tandro * Miles O'Brien * Sarita Carson Klingon * Hon'Tihl * Jadzia Dax * Kang * Kavok * Koloth * Kor * N'Garen * Quark Son of Keldar * Voktak * Wo'Din * Worf Son of Mogh * Zetal Non-Aligned * The Albino Romulan * Ambassador Tomalak * Chief O'Brien * Dr. Koramar * D'Vin * La Forge Impersonator * Mopak * Navok * Parthok * R'Mal * Senator Letant * Tamarith * Tharket Ships Borg * Locutus' Borg Cube Cardassian * Keldon * Kraxon Dominion * Alpha Attack Ship Federation * Klingon * * Romulan * [[Sela's Warbird|IRW Goraxus]] * Romulan Shuttle Site * Security Holding Cell Tactics * Attack Wing * Borg Cutting Beam * "Crimson Forcefield" * Evasive Maneuvers * Full Phaser Spread * Maximum Firepower * Phased Polaron Beam * Phaser Banks * Photon Torpedo * Picard Maneuver * Plasma Torpedo * Primary Energy Weapon * Pulse Disruptor * Pulse Phaser Cannons * Quantum Torpedo * Spiral-Wave Disruptor * Strafing Run * Target Engines * Target Shields * Target These Coordinates * Target Weapons Table Blaze of Glory